


A Dozen Babies

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [47]
Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: An intimate moment where Richard and Anne want to expand their nursery





	A Dozen Babies

For Anne, being with Richard was like being in heaven. 

Her first marriage was nothing but a nightmare. When she was placed in the marital bed with Edouard of Lancaster, she felt like being placed in a coffin. The intercourse with Lancaster was something she want to forget. Sooner or later, Lancaster would have her tortured to death, or at least that was what she thought. She didn't weep for Lancaster after his death and defeat. Being her father's daughter, she took control of her fate and married the man of her own choosing.

That was Richard Duke of Gloucester of course.

To her surprise, when she was in bed waiting for Richard, she didn't feel any more alive than when she was with Lancaster. Anne didn't know why. Richard was much gentler than Lancaster, but Anne couldn't feel anything. She thought she loved Richard, but she couldn't explain why she was so numb. She was grateful, though, that Richard is caring and understanding. Time was what she needed.

It took her three months to fully accept Richard's love and touch.

Soon she was pregnant, much to her joy. 

The lovemaking stopped after seventh month of her pregnancy. Anne spent her nights with the ladies until the day her water broke. The baby arrived without a struggle, but he was one month premature and the labor was long. The midwives and physicians insisted that Anne needed rest and not to resume her marital duties until she was well again.

Finally, three months after her son Ned's birth, Anne was with Richard again.

He was careful with her initially, as if he was afraid to get her with child again. 

"Richard," she looked into his eyes and gave him a nod. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him against her as he released. He rested his face in her neck and until he heard a door knock. 

"Richard," she whispered and had him rolling off of her. Putting her garment back on, she said, "It's Veronique. She has something I need."

"What is it?"

"Something that can help me conceive. It must be used at this moment."

"No, you stay here," Richard insisted, getting dressed and went to the door. A few minutes later, he came back with a jar.

"You know what to do?" Anne asked.

"Veronique says that you do."

Blushing, Anne tugged her garment over her head. Throwing her long hair behind her, she laid down and said, "Rub some here, and here." She pointed to her chest, her belly, and then between her thighs. She giggled when Richard rubbed her belly.

"What's next?" Richard asked.

"Let it sit," Anne said. "I want to give Ned a sibling."

"I don't want to lose you," Richard said. 

"It is my duty to give you children."

"And my duty to protect you."

"When I had Ned, I was scared," Anne said. "Veronqiue was with me, and what I feared the most was that I would die without seeing you again. The pain was horrid but after I saw Ned and his little face, it was all worth it." She paused and then said, "I think we will give Ned a sister next."

"Or a brother."

"So he can fight with Ned at night over the blanket?"

Laughing, Richard said, "No, so he can train with Ned when they are old enough."

The two went on bickering playfully on their potential children. Slowly, Anne's eyelids became heavy. She fell asleep in Richard's arms.

* * *

The next day, Veronique went to see Anne, looking aghast.

"Anne! How much did you use?" She showed Anne the jar, which only have a third left.

"We did exactly what you told me," Anne said. "You said that put this on here, and here, and there."

"No! I said here, _or_ here, _or_ there!"

"Oh."

"Cherie," Veronique looking at Anne's belly eyes wide.

* * *

 "Richard," Anne looked at her husband uneasily.

"Anne?"

"I missed a course. I'm with child again."

"Are you?" He went to her to embrace her, but noticed her facial expression. "What is it?"

"That night, when we used it to conceive, we used a little too much than we need."

"Are you saying that it's twins?"

"Hopefully," Anne said nervously. "But based on what Veronique said, it could be a dozen babies." 


End file.
